Retaliation The Fighter
by yusufnur321
Summary: Idiot, Cupu, Kutu Buku. Itulah gambaran dia dulu, sebelum Kake Tua itu datang membawanya. Dan sekarang dia kembali dengan Kepribadian berbeda dengan membawa DENDAM membara... Warning : OOC, Typo, Gore, Action, School Life! Fight!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto™**

::

 **Author : yusufnur321™**

 **::**

 _ **Warning :**_ _ **OOC, Typo,...Dll**_

 **::**

 **Summary :**

 **Dulu Orang lemah selalu di tindas oleh Orang yang kuat dan berkuasa/ Tapi... Apa sekarang pepatah itu masih berlaku pada Zaman Modern ini. Entah lah...yang pasti dia yang dulu Idiot dan memiliki kelaianan 'aneh'. Apa lagi setelah Kekasih berhianat dan mengetahui 'sesuatu' kebenarnya... AKAN menegaskan 'pepatah' itu di kehidupannya.**

 **::**

Naruto. Atau Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Pemuda berumur 18 Tahun yang 'dulu' saat waktu SMP selalu berpenampilan Culun. Ya... Bagaimana tidak culun. Dengan Kaca Mata Tebal bundar berwarna Hitam yang selalu membingkai Wajah Kutu bukunya, dengan Ujung bawah Seragam Sekolah nya di Masukan ke Celana. Apa lagi Rambut nya yang berwarna Pirang dengan Kedua sisi nya berwarna Merah yang di sisir Cepak ke samping Kiri. Menambah kesan Idiotnya sangat kental terpancar dari dirinya. Pluss kelaianan 'aneh' yang ia idap bawaan dari lahir. Kelainan aneh yang ia idap akan akan selalu kambuh saat ada yang menegurnya terlalu sering. Menambah poin untuk para Siswa Berandalan untuk mengerjainya...

Tapi itu dulu

Sekarang mungkin Siswa-Siswi se-angkatannya saat Waktu SMP akan kaget dan mungkin tidak mengenalinya. Bagaimana tidak kaget Orang yang mereka kenal Idiot dan selalu berpenampilan Culun, saat ini berpenampilan sangat jauh dari kata Idiot atau Culun.

Bagaimana tidak!

Rambut Pirang dengan kedua sisinya berwarna Merah yang dulu di sisir Cepak ke samping kiri, sekarang di biarkan Jabrik acak-acakkan dengan kedua sisi nya di sisir kebelakang, menambah kesan Cool dan Hot~... Kaca Mata tebal bundar berwarna Hitam yang dulu selalu absen di Wajah Kutu Bukunya, sekarang di ganti dengan Topeng yang hanya menutupi kening hingga atas Hidung, bercorak Merah dengan gambar Petir di bagian sisinya Kanan Lubang Mata Topeng nya. Jaket Hitam bergaris di beberapa Ujung jaitannya berwarna Merah gelap yang saat ini melekat di badannya. Dengan bagian bawahnya celana Jeans Hitam panjang. Tidak lupa sepatu Hitam yang di pakainya saat ini adalah Sepatu yang sedang ngetren-ngetrennya di kalangan Anak Pelajar.

Menghiraukan itu semua. Naruto setelah tiba di Tempat dirinya tuju yaitu Kota Konoha, alias Kota kelahiranya. Tanpa babibu saat itu dirinya melangkah keluar dari gerbong Kereta dan menuju tempat tujuannya selanjutnya. Berjalan dengan tenang di terotoal Kota Konoha. Menghiraukan teriknya sinar Matahari Siang walau sekarang Jam 3 Sore, tidak membuat sang Raja Siang itu menururunkan kadar Sinarnya yang menaungi sebagian Bumi dan menghiraukan seluruh Pasang Mata dari beberapa Pelajar memandangnya intens. Pelajar. Yah terlihat dari Pelajar-Pelajar yang berlalu lalang, sepertinya sekarang adalah Waktunya Pulang. Mungkin karena Penampilannya yang sangat mencolok...membuat Para Siswa Berandalan yang tidak sengaja melihatnya, menatapnya dengan sangar terkesan 'menantang', walau begitu dirinya hiraukan.

'Hm. Rupanya ini Siswa-Siswi Akademi Konoha.' Iris Biru jernihnya melihat Siswa Siswi berjalan beriringan ada juga bergrombol dan yang bergrombol itu tadi Menatapnya dengan sangar, tapi dirinya hiraukan. Karena belum 'saatnya' untuk bergerak. Khukhukhu..

.

.

Naruto berdiri tegak, menatap ke depan dengan kedua tangan di masukan ke Saku celana. Tepat Lima langkah di depannya adalah Gerbang Sekolah Akademi Konoha yang tertutup. Naruto lihat ke dalam terdapat Dua Bangunan besar. Sepertinya Laki-Laki dan Perempuan di pisahkan. Pikirnya. Akademi Konoha, Sekolah SMA tingkat tinggi dengan Prestasi bisa di bilang 'bagus'. Walau begitu Sekolah itu tidak hanya terkenal dari segi Prestasinya. Tapi juga terkenal di kalangan berandalan-berandalan Sekolah yang gila bertarung. Karena Satu Tahun lalu sang Ketua Kelompok Genk Anbu Generasi Ketiga pindah ke Sekolah itu, dengan niat di baliknya untuk menguasai Akademi Konoha yang terkenal dengan Laki-Laki berandalannya. Mengingat itu Naruto menyeringai gelap. Debut pertamanya akan di mulai dari ini... Hahahaha..

.

.

.

 _Konoha City_

Konoha City. Semua berandalan-berandalan seantero Jepang sudah tahu Kota itu. Apa lagi Para Berandalan di luar Kota, sudah sangat hapal sekali tentang Kota itu. Dimana Empat Kelompok Genk terkenal seantero Sekolah Jepang, berada. Khusunya di kalangan Anak Muda yang suka bertarung. Walau seperti itu, Kota damai nan tentram itu ada Satu Peristiwa yang tidak di ketahui oleh Orang Umun dan hanya Orang-Orang Khusus yang tahu, kalau Kota Konoha adalah saksi tempat terjadinya War antara Kelompok Genk-Genk besar seantero Jepang. Yang di gabungkan menjadi dua Kubu saling bertentangan. Kubu bagian Barat Jepang di pimpin langsung oleh Leader Akatsuki Generasi Pertama yaitu Uchiha Madara dan Leader Anbu Generasi Pertama Hashirama Senju dengan 'Aliansi' Dua Kelompok Genk besar yang di rekrut oleh Leader Akatsuki dan Leader 'Anbu'. Yaitu, Minato Namikaze Leader Generasi Ke Empat 'Jinchuriki Army' dan Orochimaru Leader Generasi Pertama 'TAKA'..

Di bagian Kubu Timur di pimpin langsung oleh Ketua Mafia Khaos Brigade sang Great Red. Dengan 'Aliansi' Dua Kelompok Genk besar. Yaitu, Rizevim Livan Ketua Generasi Pertama 'Qlippoth' dan Sirzechs Gremory ketua Generasi Kedua 'DxD'. Dan dengan beberapa Genk-Genk ia rekrut di bagian Timur Jepang untuk ber-Aliansi. Melawan Kubu bagian Barat yang di pimpin Madara dan Hashirama. Bahkan Berandalan paling terkenal seantero Jepang, sekaligus Ketua Mafia Myobukuzan sang Gama-Sannin a.k.a Jiraya ikut turun tangan dalam War itu, karena Adik Perempuannya. Mati. Sekaligus salah satu inti 'Masalah' dalam Peristiwa itu yang di sebut 'WAR G'.

Dan sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu Asal-Usul 'kenapa' terjadinya Peristiwa 'WAR G' itu. Hanya Uchiha Madara Leader 'Akatsuki', Hashirama Senju Leader 'Anbu' dan Orang-Orang Penting yang ikut dalam Peristiwa 'WAR G' itu yang terjadi 17 Tahun lalu.. Dalam Peristiwa itu juga Semua Unit Ke Amanan berkerja keras dalam mengungsikan Warga-Warga yang bertinggal tempat tidak jauh dari Konoha City. Tepat setelah reda War antara Genk itu, Semua Unit Ke Amanan di buat heran dan tercengang. Bagaimana tidak. Seratus Koper dengan semua di dalamnya terdapat Uang dalam pecahan bisa di kata 'besar' dalam arti Uang, di setiap Kopernya. Dan semua Unit Ke Amanan lagi-lagi di buat tercengang. Karena salah satu Unit Ke Amanan menemukan Selebar kertas.

' _ **Itu semua untuk para Warga. Walau Kami 'sampah' Untuk kalian dan Negara ini. Tapi, Kami juga punya rasa Kemanusia an. Dan sekali lagi Kami minta Maaf atas ke 'Egois'-san Kami. Yang Enak saja membuat Konoha City menjadi tempat Perkelahian Kami.**_ '

Itu lah isi Lembaran Kertas yang di temukan salah satu Unit Ke Amanan di dalam salah satu Koper besar berisi Uang. Tapi walau seperti itu, tetap Para Unit Ke Amanan dari Gabungan beberapa Unit itu akan selalu memburu semua yang ikut dalam Peristiwa itu. Dan melupakan fakta di tempat terjadinya 'WAR G' tidak ada Korban satu pun. ..

 **~0-0-0-0-0~**

 _Malam_

Terdengar suara Kendaraan berlalu lalang di Jalan Kota Konoha, terlihat juga berbagai jenis Kendaran yang berlalu lalang di Jalan Utama itu. Seolah menghiraukan sang Raja Malam yang sedang bersinar. Terlihat dari dekat dari salah Satu atap Apartement di Konoha tidak jauh dari Jalan Utama itu. Seorang Pemuda 18 Tahun, dengan rupa rumpawan Tampan di sinari Cahaya Bulan... Yang saat ini Pemuda itu, atau bisa kita kenal bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto, sedang berbaring di atas atap Apartement nya tanpa menggunakan Topeng nya, membuat setiap inci lekuk Wajah tampannya terlihat walau remang. Setelah pergi dari depan Gerbang Akademi Konoha, dirinya langsung pergi mencari Apartement, walau membutuhkan Waktu lama setelah berkeliling mencari Apartement yang kosong. Akhirnya menemukan Apartement kosong itu dekat Jalan Utama dan sedikit jauh dengan Taman.

Naruto membuka kedua kelopak Matanya yang tadi terpejam, memperlihatkan kedua Bola Mata Biru jernih yang berkilat akibat di terpa Cahaya Bulan. Menghela nafas pelan dengan menutup kedua kelopak Matanya, seraya memposisikan badannya untuk duduk. "Huhh!" Mendengus pelan, rupanya lama-lama bosan juga. Dengan cekatan terlihat Tangan kanan nya meraih Topeng berwarna Merah dengan corak Petir di sisi Lubang Mata kanannya yang berwarna Kuning.

CLK!

Suara Topeng terpasang. Dengan tenang Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Seraya membuka kedua kelopak Matanya. Seringaian tercipta di buatnya. Mungkin kesana akan ada yang menarik. Pikir Naruto, sedikit melangkah ke depan tanpa aba-aba Naruto melompat turun dari atas atap yang berlantai Satu tidak terlalu tinggi. Walau satu Lantai, bagi Orang tidak berpengalaman itu mungkin akan cidera.

Tap! Tap!

Mendarat mulus dengan posisi jongkok. ' Tidak sia-sia aku di latih olehnya.' Naruto membatin, seraya berdiri tegak dan melangkah menuju tempat dirinya tuju, yaitu Club Malam. Dan sepanjang melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya Naruto, berharap menemukan kejadian yang menarik. Mendengus kecil, merasa. Entah kenapa semenjak tinggal dan di latih olehnya. Dirinya mempunyai sifat cepat bosan dan ingin selalu mencari hal-hal yang menarik di sekitarnya. Tapi masa bodo tetang sifatnya itu..

•

•

•

 **~_To. Be. Continued_~**

 **A/N : Yo! Yusuf kembali..dengan Fic baru, sekaligus Fic yang akan mengganti Fic Ragnarok yang akan Tamat beberapa Ch lagi...**

 **[Ingat] : Maaf Ch kedepan atau sampai Entah Ch berapa Fic ini yusuf belum masuk ke Fendom Naruto dan DxD. Karena hanya Prolog ini saja yang memperkenalkan Char yang akan berpengaruh besar kedepannya...**

 **Jadi kesimpulannya dalam Prolog ini yusuf mengambil Nama Char DxD hanya untuk perkenalan. Karena Ch kedepannya akan menceritakan Kehidupan Naruto yang berkaitan dengan Kelompok Genk-Genk Seperti Akatsuki dan Lainnya..**

 **Tapi tenang. Beriringnya alur berjalan Kelompok Genk seperti Khaos Brigade dan Lainnya pasti akan muncul dan saat itu, yusuf akan masukan Fic inibke Fendom Naruto :: DxD. (Tidak mengerti, lupakan saja!)...**

 **Oh...ini yusuf terinspirasi dari Crow Zero... Kalian tahu kan?**

 **Hmm yusuf jelaskan Umur Para Ketua Genk yang mengikuti WAR G :**

 **Nama :: Umur saat berpartisipasi dalam 'WAE G'**

 **• Hashirama :: 18 Tahun (Leader Anbu Generasi Pertama)**

 **• Uchiha Madara :: 18 Tahun (Leader Akatsuki Generasi Pertama)**

 **• Namikaze Minato :: 17 Tahun (Leader Jinchuriki Army Generasi ke Empat)**

 **• Orochimaru :: 18 Tahun (Leader TAKA Generasi Pertama)**

 **• Jiraya :: 19 Tahun (Ketua Mafia Myobukuzan)**

 **• Julukan 'Great Red' :: 19 (Ketua Mafia Khaos Brigade)**

 **• Sirzechs :: 18 Tahun (Leader 'DXD' Generasi ke Dua)**

 **• Rizevim Livan :: 18 Tahun (Leader Qlippoth Generasi Pertama)**

 **Di atas lah Berandalan-Berandalan kelas kakap, sekaligus Orang-Orang yang ikut adil dalam 'WAR G'. Dan kalian bisa menebak Generasi-Generasi se-angkatan Naruto?**

 **Hm... Tenang saja satu persatu Misteri dalam Peristiwa 'WAR G' akan terungkap. Sekaligus kenapa sang Ketua Mafia Myobukusan a.k.a Jiraya harus ikut turun tangan dalam peristiwa itu, hanya karena adik Perempuannya Mati. Sekaligus Adik Perempuan Jiraya sang Gama-Sannin, masih Misteri... Yang pasti bukan Tsunade! Heheheh..**

 **Terutama Asal-Usul Naruto dan siapa yang melatihnya itu masih Misteri, tapi pasti akan terungkap kok. Seiring berjalannya Chapter...**

 **Hanya itu dulu dari yusuf321..**

 **Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 [Tangan Kanan, Kiri. Kotetsu dan Izumo]**

 **A/N : yo! author bawa Chapter 1 dari Retaliation... Dan seperti kalian tau, author ganti Summary nya. Soo langsung saja... Hmmm author harap bacanya pelan-pelan,... Biar ngerti walau mungkin cara penulisan author geje membuat para readers susah memahaminya... Tapi author harap dapat mengerti.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto°**

•

 **Author : Yami no Yusuf (ganti penname)**

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo, Gore, School Life,...Dll**_

 **Summary :**

 **Idiot, Cupu, Kutu Buku. Itulah gambaran dia dulu, sebelum Kake Tua itu datang membawanya. Dan sekarang dia kembali dengan ke prbadian berbeda..**

 **•**

 **[Tangan kanan, kiri. Kotetsu dan Izumo]**

 **•**

Duduk elegan dengan punggungnya bersandar di tepi Meja satu-satunya berbentuk U di ruangan ini. Iris Biru jernih dibalik topeng bercorak Merah dengan lambang Petir dibagian atas Mata kanan itu menatap ke depan atau lebih tepatnya ke kerumunan Orang-Orang Malam. Yang sesekali mereka mengeluarkan suara-suara kenikmatan Duniawi seiring terlantunnya suara Musik DJ yang dimainkan oleh Pria berambut gimbal dan Wanita sexy disamping kanannya. Apa lagi Cahaya berkelap kelip menerangi ruangan ini menambah suasana ? Menurut Naruto sangat berisik. Yah.. Terlihat dari suasana. Kini ia berada di dalam sebuah Club Malam yang berada sedikit jauh dari tempat Apartement baru disewanya tadi Sore. Walau jauh namun dari pada Mati kebosanan apa boleh buat..

"Silahkan Tuan."

Menengok ke asal suara itu. Rupanya pesanan nya sudah tiba. Tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya Naruto meraih Gelas berisi Cairan ber-alkohol itu seraya meminumnya dengan tenang. Rasa lega di krongkongannya saat Cairan ber-alkohol itu masuk Mulutnya. Iris Biru jernih dibalik topeng itu masih menatap ke depan dimana Orang-Orang Malam itu menggerakan setiap inci badannya mengikuti setiap detuman Suara Music DJ. Meminum kembali Cairan ber-alkohol itu dan kedua kalinya rasa lega ia rasakan di krongkongannya. Melirik kesamping kanan lalu menatap kembali ke depan saat Pria seumurannya berambut Hitam jabrik tiba-tiba duduk di Kursi yang berada disamping kanannya.

"Hei, kau. Dari penampilanmu sepertinya kau Orang baru! Siapa kau?"

Naruto hanya menengok ke arah Pria jabrik disamping kanannya yang ternyata memakai perban menutupi atas hidungnya. "Kau berbicara ke pada ku?" ucapnya santai..menghiraukan urat-urat kekesalan yang terlihat di kening Pria disamping kanannya ini.

"Ya! Aku berbicara kepada mu bodo-"

DUGH!

Pria jabrik berperban itu tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Karena dengan cepat Naruto yang sedikit mengubah posisinya, meraih dan mencekik leher Pria jabrik berperban ini dengan tangan kiri nya dan tanpa perasaan Naruto membenturkan Kepala Pria jabrik berperban itu ke atas Meja. Tentu saja hal itu dapat perhatian dari Orang-Orang yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Mendekatkan Kepalanya ke arah Pria jabrik berperban itu lalu Naruto berbisik, "Aku tidak peduli, kau siapa. Tapi aku tidak suka kalau ada seseorang mengatakan kata 'bodoh' kepada ku.." Lalu menjauhkan Kepalanya seraya memposisikan duduk kembali dan menyesep kembali Cairan bening ber-alkohol yang berada di dalam Gelas yang ia pegang. Menghiraukan suara ringisan sakit yang dikeluarkan Pria disamping kanannya ini. Yah... Dia memang tak suka seseorang mengatakan kata 'bodoh' atau 'Idiot' kepadanya...

Si Pria jabrik berperban itu meraba lehernya yang tadi dicekik sangat kuat oleh Pria yang menurutnya 'aneh'. Bagaimana tidak 'aneh' Pria berambut Pirang sedikit Merah di kedua sisinya ini memakai topeng yang hanya menutupi kening dan area sekitar Matanya saja. Dan menurutnya kalau berniat memakai topeng, sekalian saja memakai topeng yang menutupi seluruh Wajahnya. Meraba keningnya. 'Ak- cih! beraninya dia!' batinnya tak terima. Berdiri seraya melayangkan tinju ke Wajah si Pria bertopeng..

Tap!

Naruto menangkap kepalan tinju itu dengan tangan kiri, lalu tersenyum meremehkan tanpa mengubah posisinya yang duduk. Berdiri dari duduknya seraya dengan sekuat tenaga menarik kepalan tinju itu ke belakang membuat tubuh Pria jabrik berperban itu tertarik ke arahnya dan dengan cepat pula Naruto melepas kepalan tinju itu. Lalu tanpa perlawanan berarti dari Pria jabrik berperban itu Naruto ke sekian kalinya mencekik dan membenturkan Kepala bersurai jabrik Hitam itu ke permukaan Meja.

DUGH!

Suara benturan antara Kepala Pria itu dengan permukaan Meja yang membuat Orang-Orang yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua menjauh, apa lagi beberapa Perempuan yang tidak jauh dari mereka menjerit seraya menjauh dan saat itu Musik DJ seketika berhenti terlantun. Menghiraukan seluruh pasang Mata memandang ke arahnya, Naruto kembali meminum Birnya dengan tenang nan elegant lalu berkata. "Ku harap kau tak membuatku melakukan hal bodoh seperti... Membenturkan Kepala mu dengan Botol itu..." menunjuk dengan gerakan Mata ke arah Botol Bir yang tak jauh dari jangkauan Naruto. Tidak lupa mengeratkan cekikannya..

"Akh...b-b..baik d-dan le-lepaskan...ta-tangan...mu.." Dengan susuah payah Pria jabrik berperban itu berkata karena semakin lama cekikan Naruto semakin kuat. Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu kembali menyesep Birnya dengan tenang tidak lupa melepaskan cekikannya pada leher Pria jabrik berperban ini. Mata dibalik topeng itu memandang sekitar dengan cuek.

"Mah~... Maaf silahkan lanjutkan.." ucapnya ramah seolah tidak mempersalahkan kejadiannya tadi kepada semua Orang yang berada di dalam Club ini. Namun perlahan tapi pasti Musik DJ kembali terlantun dengan Orang-Orang menggerakan tubuh mereka, walau ke adaannya canggung namun perlahan tapi pasti ke canggungan itu perlahan sirna dan suasanan dalam Club Malam itu kembali normal.. Seolah melupakan kejadian tadi yang sempat mengganggu mereka.

•

"Aku Kotetsu... Kau siapa?"

"Naruto.."

Hampir tawa Pria jabrik berperban bernama depan Kotetsu itu pecah saat mendengar Nama Pria bertopeng ini yang artinya 'Toping Ramen'. Kalau saja Mata Biru jernih Pria bertopeng disamping kirinya ini tidak melirik tajam ke arahnya. Bagaimana pun ia tidak mau Kepala nya di adukan dengan Permukaan Meja dibelakangnya. Ya...saat ini mereka duduk seperti awal tadi.

Hening di antara mereka berdua. Naruto hanya meminum Birnya dengan tenang dan menikmati setiap detuman Musik DJ yang terdengar memenuhi pelosok ruangan Club Malam ini. Dan ia hiraukan dan tolak dengan halus saat ada beberapa Perempuan mengajaknya ML. Hal nya pun sama dengan Pria jabrik berperban disamping kanannya ini yang bernama Kotetsu, hanya diam dan menikmati suasana dalam Club ini. Melirik ke arah Pria ini sepertinya tau penguasa-penguasa di Kota Konoha atau di Distrik ini. Mengingat si Pak tua itu tidak memberi Informasi secuil pun saat ia akan ke Kota kelahirannya ini. Lagi pula tak salah juga 'kan... Dan kalau tidak mau memberitahu terpaksa dia harus menggunakan.. cara efektif yaitu kekerasan.

"Oi... Dari penampilanmu sepertinya kau tau Penguasa-Penguasa di Kota ini?" Ucap Naruto lalu meminum kembali meminum Cairan ber-alkohol itu yang tinggal setengah Gelasnya. Pria jabrik berperban bernama Kotetsu ini hanya diam, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu karena dia tau kata 'Penguasa' yang di katakan Pria bertopeng bernama Naruto ini. Ya..sebenarnya sedikit kaget Pria menurutnya 'aneh' ini menanyakan hal itu..

Kotetsu meminum Bir nya yang tadi baru tiba lalu berkata. "Hmmm... Jangan kan Kota ini, Akademi Konoha Gakuen saja belum ada yang bisa menguasainya. Kare-"

"Apa kau Sekolah disitu?" Walau kesal perkataannya dipotong, namun tetap Kotetsu menjawab, "Ya... Aku Siswa Tahun kedua di Sekolah itu!"

"Lanjutkan."

"Cih!" Kotetsu mendecih kesal. Namun saat akan menjelaskan terjadi keributan di tengah kerumunan Orang-Orang yang sedang bergerak liar mengikuti setiap detuman Musik DJ. Terlihat dari cela tubuh Orang-Orang yang sepertinya sedang menonton keributan itu Naruto melihat Dua Pria dengan salah satunya memakai sebuah Bandana di Kepalanya yang kini saling baku hantam.

"Cih! Apa yang sudah dia lakukan membuat kekacauan saja!"

"Kenapa kau?" Naruto berkata dengan nada cuek dengan Iris Biru jernih dibalik topeng itu masih melihat perkelahiran tidak jauh dari pandangannya, lalu kembali menyesep Birnya dengan tenang. Kotetsu menenggak habis Birnya dengan sekali tenggak lalu berkata, "Orang memakai Bandana itu Sahabatku huhh... Merpotka- mau apa mereka ke sini?" Ucap Kotetsu sedikit kaget saat Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap Orang-Orang berpakaian serba Hitam berlengan panjang masuk kedalam ruangan Club ini dengan raut arogan. Karena dia tahu yang memimpin Orang-Orang berpakaian serba Hitam itu adalah Hyuuga Neji, Penguasa Dua Kelas di Sekolah nya yang Seminggu lalu baru ber-Perang melawan Geng 'Anbu'. Dengan Geng 'Anbu' keluar sebagai pemenang. 'Ada yang tidak beres.' batinnya, melihat Neji tak biasanya membawa seluruh Pengikutnya, kecuali akan ber-Perang. Namun ia yakin Neji cerdas dan tidak mungkin akan ber-Perang di dalam ruangan Club Malam ini yang tidak luas ini..

Naruto hanya diam dengan Iris Biru jernih dibalik topeng itu menatap penasaran kepada Orang-Orang berpakaian serba Hitam yang dia tau di Pimpin oleh Hyuuga Neji, temann- ahh...mungkin 'bukan'. Dan menghiraukan Kotetsu yang berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menghampiri Sahabatnya yang masih berkelahi.

'Apa yang mereka cari?' batin Naruto penasaran, melihat Para Pengikut Neji yang sepertinya mencari sesuatu. Matanya juga melihat Pria, Wanita yang tadi berjoged ria perlahan satu-persatu berhambur keluar ruangan Club Malam ini. Mungkin mereka takut, pikirnya.

•

Iris Khas Klan Hyuuga itu memandang sekitar. Terlihat jelas pancaran kemarahan dibalik Mata seperti tanpa pupil itu. Dirinya masih ingat salah satu Pengikutnya melapor kalau dia tidak sengaja melihat Karin kekasih nya masuk ke Club Malam ini bersama seorang Pria yang ia kenal Izumo 'si Bandana' salah satu anggota Geng Three Brother's. Yang beranggota 'kan Enam Orang. Membalikan badan nya saat merasakan ada yang mendekat dari arah belakang. Melihat salah satu Pengikutnya perlahan mendekat.

"Neji-sama! Izumo sudah di temukan bersama Karin-san.."

Tanpa mau membuang Waktu, Neji menggerakan kaki nya mengikuti dari belakang salah satu Pengikutnya yang sudah berjalan menunjukan jalan nya. Dan dia akan memberi pelajaran kepada Pria itu untuk jangan bermain-main dengan seorang Hyuuga Neji.

•

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!...BUGH!

Tanpa mengidahkan ringisan sakit Pria yang tubuh nya ia duduki. Izumo, Pria memakai bandana itu terus menghajar tanpa ampun Pria yang kini tubuhnya dia duduki, bahkan kedua tangannya yang mengepal terlihat sudah berlumuran Darah Pria berambut jabrik ini. Yah...sebenarnya ia tidak menyangka Pria yang tadi tiba-tiba datang merusak momen bersama Kekasihnya, Karin. Ternyata tangguh, namun jangan panggil dia 'si bandana' kalau melawan Pria berandalan rendahan ini kalah, dan sungguh memalukan kalau itu terjadi. Berniat mengakhiri aksinya dengan melayangkan sebuah pukulan terakhir dengan tenaga penuh, namun ia merasakan tangan kanan nya di pegang erat dan itu membuat niat untuk mengakhiri Pria bajingan ini ia urungkan. Menelusuri siapa pemilik tangan yang memegangnya dan hal itu ternyata membuat dia bingung, ternyata pemilik tangan yang sudah menghalangi aksinya adalah Sahabatnya sendiri, Kotetsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan tanga-"

BUGH!

Izumo tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Karena tanpa diduga oleh kedua nya Neji muncul dari balik tubuh salah satu Pengikutnya dan tanpa perasaan menerjang Kepala Izumo dengan mempertemukan lututnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat tubuh Izumo langsung terlentang di atas lantai Club ini dengan Darah segar keluar dari Mulut dan Hidungnya. Kemarahan Neji bertambah melihat Karin Kekasihnya tiba-tiba lari dan berjongkok disamping kanan tubuh Izumo yang terlentang.

Kotetsu segera menghadang Neji yang sepertinya berniat menerjang kembali Sahabatnya, Izumo. "Oi! Santai-"

BUGH!

DUGH!

Karena sedang kalap, Neji dengan keras menjejek perut Kotetsu yang membuat tubuh Sahabat Izumo itu membungkuk dan tidak memberi ke sempataan untuk Lawannya merasakan sakit. Neji dengan keras menghajar Kepala bersurai jabrik itu. Dan sepertinya seorang Hyuuga Neji saat ini tidak membiarkan dua anggota Geng Three Brother's ini menyelesaikan berbicara. Menghiraukan tubuh Kotetsu yang limbung, Neji melangkah ke arah Kekasihnya Karin.

"Ahkk... L-lepas! Sakit.." Tanpa mengidahkan suara rintihan sakit dari Karin saat ia pegang pergelangan tangan kanannya. Neji tanpa berkata apapun menarik dengan kasar Karin untuk keluar Club Malam ini. Namun sebuah suara dari belakang membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oi! Brengsek mau bawa kemana Karin-chan!" Izumo berkata dengan keras walau Kepala nya pusing akibat hantaman lutut Neji tadi..

"Habisi mereka berdua." ujar Neji datar lalu kembali menarik Karin keluar ruangan Club ini.

Tepat setelah Neji keluar dari keruman Pengikutnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengelilingi dou Partner dari salah satu Geng Three Brother's. Sebagian pengikut Neji berlari ke arah Kotetsu dan Izumo dengan kedua tangan mereka mengepal erat.

"BODOH! apa yang kau lakukan sehingga berurusan dengan Neji!" Kotetsu berkata dengan keras yang kini penggung mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Dengan Iris Hitamnya tidak lepas dari Para Pengikut Neji yang sebagian kini berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Nanti saja ku beritahu!" balas Izumo dengan keras juga seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan kepada salah satu Pengikut Neji yang kini sedang berlari dengan yang lainnya ke arahnya.

BUGH!

Salah satu Pengikut Neji langsung tumbang akibat pukulan Izumo. Namun sepertinya salah satu pengikut Neji yang lainnya memanfaatkan kejadian itu untuk melayangkan pukulan ke Wajahnya.

BUGH!

"Ugh!" ringis Izumo saat pukulan itu mengenainnya membuat ia sedikit bergeser kebelakang. Namun seolah tidak memberi kesempatan kepadanya, salah satu Pengikut Neji yang tadi memukulnya kembali melayangkan pukulan ke arahnya. Tidak mau merasakan pukulan itu dengan cepat Izumo merunduk menghindari pukulan itu. Dan al...hasil pukulan itu mengenai Punggung Kotetsu yang berada dibelakangnya.

"BAKA! jaga belakang ku, BODOH!" Menghiraukan suara bentakan dari Kotetsu, Sahabatnya. Izumo tanpa membuang kesempatan di depannya, ia menghajar dengan keras Perut Pria salah satu Pengikut Neji yang tadi memukulnya. Ini ku kembalikan pukulanmu, pikirnya..

BUGH!

Spontan hal itu membuat tubuh Pria salah satu Pengikut Neji sedikit terpental kebelakang.

•

Tidak jauh dari perkelahian itu Naruto hanya diam dengan Mata beriris Biru yang dibalik topeng menatap Kotetsu dan Sahabatnya. Yang saat ini tengah menghajar Para Pengikut Hyuuga Neji dengan membabi buta. Ya..bagaimana pun Dua Orang melawan Orang lebih dari Tiga Puluh pasti akan sulit untuk (mereka berdua), apa lagi di dalam ruangan yang tertup, pasti secara tak langsung mereka merasakan gerakannya terbatas. Tiba-tiba senyum dibuat Naruto dengan Iris Biru jernih dibalik topeng masih melihat perkelahian tidak jauh darinya.

"Hmm... Sepertinya mereka berdua Orang yang setia Kawan..." Gumannya melihat Kotetsu dan Izumo saling melindungi satu sama lain. "...dan tidak buruk jug...ku jadi Tangan kanan, kiri ku." lanjutnya. Mengingat ia belum mempunyai Pengikut untuk menjalankan ambisinya dan sayang kalau mereka berdua dilepaskan begitu saja olehnya. Berdiri dari duduknya, Naruto dengan sekali tenggak, Bir yang berada di dalam gelas ia pegang langsung habis. Menaruh kembali Gelas bening itu di atas Meja berbentuk U. Naruto sedikit pemanasan dengan mematahkan leher ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menutup Matanya seraya menghirup udara dengan dalam sehingga dadanya sedikit membusung akibat rongga dadanya seakan hanya dipenuhi oleh Udara. Dengan cepat membuka kedua kelopak Matanya diiringi senyum menyeringai dibuatnya dan tanpa babibu Naruto berlari ke arah kerumunan Perkelahian itu.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRK!

Dengan kekagetan luar biasa, Pria salah satu Pengikut Neji terjelembab dengan keras ke depan karena seseorang dari belakang menghantamnya. Terlihat sang pelaku a.k.a Naruto hanya menyeringai lalu menjejek Perut salah satu Pengikut Neji lainnya yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Hal itu membut tubuh salah satu Pengikut Neji membungkuk dan tanpa memberi lawan bereaksi Naruto memukul Kepala Pria Pengikut Neji itu.

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Tidak hanya satu pukulan, Naruto memukul beberapa kali Kepala Pria Pengikut Neji. Bahkan terlihat Darah segar sudah keluar dari Mulut lawannya, tapi Naruto seolah menghiraukan hal itu, terus menghajar Kepala Pria Pengikut Neji.

BRK!

Sekali tendangan keras dari Naruto, tubuh Pria Pengikut Neji itu langsung terkapar di Lantai dengan Kepala berlumuran Darah. Tentu saja itu dapat perhatian dari Pengikut Neji lainnya. Tapi Naruto hiraukan hal itu, terus menghajar Para Pengikut Neji yang berada di dekatnya.

.

"Oi! Kotetsu... Kau dapat teman dari mana?" Ucap Izumo sedikit keras kepada Sahabatnya, Kotetsu... yang berada tidak jauh darinya, seraya mencengkram kuat bahu kanan salah satu Pengikut Neji yang ada di depannya ini dan dengan cepat ia sikut Kepala Pria salah satu Pengikut Neji.

BRK!

Dengan keras Kotetsu menendang tubuh Pria Pengikut Neji lainnya. "Entahlah!" jawabnya lalu merunduk menghindari sebuah Pukulan ke arah Kepalanya lalu dengan cepat dari bawah ke atas dia pukul dengan keras Dagu salah satu Pengikut Neji lainnya. Yah... Sebenarnya ia kaget, tiba-tiba Pria bertopeng bernama Naruto itu datang dan menghajar Para Pengikut Neji lainnya. Tapi ia hiraukan dulu..

 **~0-0-0-0-0~**

Dengan Posisi berbaring, kedua tangan dilipatkan di belakang untuk dijadikan bantalan, Naruto melihat ke atas menikmati Ribuan Bintang di Langit Malam. Seolah menghiraukan deru nafas dari Pria memakai bandana yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput dan Pria jabrik berperban menutupi atas hidungnya yang kini sama merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Yah.. Saat ini Naruto, Kotetsu dan Izumo berada di Taman yang berada sedikit jauh dari tempat Club Malam.

Seringaian tercipta di Wajah Naruto yang masih menandang ke arah Langit Malam. Mengingat beberapa Menit lalu ia dengan kedua Pria baru dikenalnya ini menghajar Para Pengikut Hyuuga Neji, sekaligus Pria Hyuuga yang dia benci dari Waktu SMP Akademi Konoha Gakuen. Yah bukan sombong, tentu saja ia yang paling banyak menjatuhkan Para Pengikut Neji. Namun yang ia kesali adalah Polisi datang. Dan karena tidak mau di Cap 'Orang Mantan Tahanan', ia dengan Kedua Pria baru dikenalnya langsung keluar dari Club itu dari arah belakang dan berakhirlah ia di Taman ini dengan Kotetsu dan Sahabatnya itu. Tentu saja setelah aksi kejar-kejaran dengan Polisi karena terlihat saat akan melarikan diri yang ternyata Tiga Unit Mobil Polisi sudah mengepung bagian depan Club Malam itu.

Henting tercipta diantara mereka bertiga. Suara deru nafas dari Dou Sahabat ini juga sudah mereda. Hanya terdengar Suara kendaraan dari jauh dan juga suara jangkrik tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Oi!... Terimakasih kau sudah membantu kami... Tapi kau siapa?" Izumo bertanya Iris Hitamnya melirik sejenak ke arah Naruto. Sekaligus menghancurkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. Bagaimana pun dia berterimakasih kepada Pria berambut Pirang dengan kedua sisinya sedikit Merah ini. Walau terlihat mencurigakan karena topeng dipakainya... Namun berkat dia, ia dan Kotetsu dapat selamat dari amukan Pengikut Hyuuga Neji yang berjumlah lebih dari Dua Puluh itu. Yah walau Wajah ia yang paling babak belur dari pada keduannya.

"Naruto..dan aku tidak butuh terimakasih kalian..." tanpa mengubah posisi Naruto menjawab memperkenalkan Namanya, lalu menggantung Perkataannya sejenak. "...namun aku ingin ke setiaan kalian." lanjutnya dengan Iris Biru Shappire dibalik topengnya masih melihat ke arah Bintang-Bintang.

Izumo hanya diam tidak menjawab Pertanyaan tak langsung itu, karena 'ke setiaan' yang dikatakan Pria bertopeng ini adalah untuk menjadi Pengikutnya. Mengingat dia dan Kotetsu masih anggota Three Brother's.

Melirik ke arah Sahabatnya, Kotetsu. "Bagaimana, Kotetsu?" ucapnya.

Menghela nafas berat, "hahh.. Tapi kau jawab dulu, apa yang kau lakukan sehingga berurusan dengan Hyuuga Neji?" ujar Kotetsu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Cih!...entahlah... Mungkin itu karena Karin-chan, kalau dilihat tadi membawa Karin-chan dengan kasar.." jawab Izumo cepat tanpa berpikir.

"Kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan Karin?"

"Tentu saja. Karin-chan Kekasih ku dari satu Hari lalu, Baka!"

"APA!...Huh!" Walau kaget Kotetsu hanya mendengus dan Otoknya yang lebih Pintar dari Sahabatnya ini menyimpulkan. Kenapa Izumo Sahabatnya dapat berurusan dengan Hyuuga Neji. Mengingat Neji tadi membawa Karin salah satu Perempuan tercantik di Sekolah nya keluar Club tadi. Dia menyimpulkan mungkin Karin sepupunya sedarah Neji yang tidak suka sepupunya berdekatan dengan Sahabatnya ini atau Karin adalah Pacarnya Neji. Tapi mungkin kesimpulan kedua 90% benar, mengingat Karin tidak ada mirip nya sama sekali dengan Klan Hyuuga lainnya. Tapi... Kalau benar Karin Kekasih Neji, lalu Ten Ten... Huhhh kenapa jadi berpikir kemana-mana. Pikirnya.

"Oi! Kotetsu.. Bagaimana?" Suara Izumo membuyarkan lamunannya. Pria berperban duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Mengingat kembali tawaran tidak langsung dari Naruto tadi.

Naruto hanya diam menikmati semilir angin Malam yang sesekali datang menerpa tubuhnya. Tapi tetap indra pendengarannya mendengar percakapan antara Duo Sahabat ini.

"Baiklah aku ikut kau Naruto... Lalu kau, Izumo?"

Pria memakai bandana itu memposisikan dirinya duduk dari berbaringnya. Membuat Wajahnya yang memar-memar terlihat akibat Cahaya Bulan, "Seperti tidak tau saja kau... Tentu saja aku akan ikut kau dan Naruto." ucapnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu menyeringai, lalu berdiri tanpa menghadap ke duannya Naruto berkata, "Besok aku temui kalian di _HOT~X_." Sebuah Club Malam tidak terlalu besar seperti Club Malam tadi. Tanpa mengucapkan salam apa pun Naruto melangkahkan Kakinya untuk pergi dari Taman.

 **~0-0-0-0-0~**

 _Ke Esokan Harinya_

Dengan tangan kanan di masukan ke dalam saku celana. Dengan Jaket Hitam berlengan panjang terlihat melekat di tubuh kekarnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan Kaos Putih polos, Naruto berjalan dengan tenang di Gang Perumahan menuju Akademi Konoha Gakuen dengan tangan kirinya menggendong ransel berukuran sedang di pundaknya dan jangan lupa terlihat topeng bercorak Merah dengan lambang Petir dibagian atas lubang Mata Kanannya yang selalu ia pakai. Mengingat Si Pak tua itu sudah mendaftarkan dirinya di Sekolah itu sebelum ia tiba di Kota ini dan sekarang adalah Hari Masuk pertamanya ke Akademi Konoha Gakuen..

Setelah berjalan beberapa Meter dari Apartement nya akhirnya Naruto tiba di Gerbang Akademi Konoha Gakuen yang terkenal Prestasinya karena Murud Perempuan nya dan terkenal dengan Berandalan nya karena Murid Laki-Laki nya..

"School Life!"

•

•

•

 **~_To. Be. Continued_~**

 **•**

 **A/N : Chpater 1 UP! dan menurut author Summary nya jelek, jadi author ganti...**

 **Kepribadian Naru. Author buat sedikit biasa saja dan sedikit periang tapi bersamamaan sulit di tebak...dan waktunya..**

 **Balas beberapa Review :**

hole in heart : mungkin ke depannya semoga mengerti. Dan yah...Fic ini mengandung Genre (Gore dan semacamnya)..

: mungkin sarannya author akan ambil... Dan yah.. Memang author berencana membuat Season 2 kalau setelah Fic ini Tamat. Dan terimakasih sarannya... Author nantikan saran-saran yang lainnya kalau bagus dan sepihak dengan author, author akan ambil...hehehe

kiiroi kitsune. 197 : mungkin ke depannya akan usahakan author buat mengerti..

Yami No Be : Tema bagus?

Zero Akashi : ini dah lanjut!..

Saikari Ara Nafiel : author jelaskan.

Umur Minato memang 18 tahun 'saat mengikuti Perang antar Geng WAR G' Dan Naruto muncul 18 Tahun 'setelah Perang WAR G' #maaf author kga mendeskripsikan nya kurang jelas..

arafim 123 : oh terimakasih.

wkr19 : hmmm mungkin author ambil sarannya dan thaks..

Sekian dari author dan reveiw yang lainnya yang mengatakan belum mengerti alurnya. Author usahakan dalam penulisan sejelas mungkin..

 **Yami no Yusuf.**

 **Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 [ Teman Lama ]**

 **Retaliation The Fighter**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary :**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo (s), OC, Gore,...Dll**

 **•**

 **A/N : gambaran Bangunan Sekolah Akademi Konoha gakuen. Bayangkan saja hurus 'U kebalik untuk gedung kelas laki-laki, untuk gedung kelas laki-laki author bagi dua bangunan, seperti bangunan Sekolah Flim 'Crow Zero'. Dan bayangkan saja huruf 'I' untuk gedung kelas Perempuan. Namun sedikit lebih besar dari bangunan gedung kelas laki-laki. Dan antara gedung kelas laki-laki dan Perempuan itu di pisah dengan pagar besi berjaring.. Semoga dapat gambara..**

 **Soal kelas. Author jelaskan, setiap kelas satu mempunyai ruang 6 kelas. Antara A, B, C, D, E, F. Begitupun kelas dua dan kelas tiga. Dan disini Shino penampilannya seperti di Canon 'The Last' tapi berbeda usia.**

 **Soal pakaianya. Liat aja pakaian Char-Char Crow Zero.. Di Sekolah Suzuran**

 **•**

 **[ Teman Lama ]**

 **•**

Naruto melangkah dengan tenang melewati Gerbang Akademi Konoha Gakuen dan sekarang tujuannya adalah mencari ruangan kelas 3F seperti yang di katakan Kake tua itu, dari informasi Naruto tau kelas 3F terletak di gedung kedua yang mayoritas kelas-kelasnya penghuninya Laki-Laki semua yang terkenal suka berkelahi. Masih melangkah Naruto melirik ke samping kanan ke arah Gedung yang satunya lagi dimana mayoritas murid kelasnya adalah perempuan semua.

.

Tidak jauh dari situ terlihat dari atas atap Gedung kedua yang dimana murid kelasnya laki-laki semua, terdapat empat murid laki-laki dengan pakaian khas Akademi Konoha Gakuen yang serba hitam.

"Oi... sepertinya itu murid barunya." ucap murid berambut jabrik berwarna hitam yang satu-satunya berada di tepi atap Gedung sembari matanya tidak lepas dari Naruto. Dan atas perkataannya juga membuat tiga temannya yang berada di belakang menjadi penasaran dan mendekatinya..

"Style yang menarik.." murid berambut jabrik hitam yang ternyata mempunyai tato segi tiga merah gelap terbalik di kedua pipinya itu melirik kesamping kanan dimana asal suara tadi.

"Hah, kau benar." ujar pria bertato segi tiga merah terbalik itu menyutujui ucapan temannya yang baru tiba bersama tiga temannya lagi yang berambut jabrik pirang pucat dan berambut jabrik hitam panjang sepunggung yang di ikat dan satunya lagi pria berwajah datar dengan rambut hitam jabrik.

"Bagaimana, Nawaki." ucap pria jabrik hitam panjang sepunggung yang di ikat dengan matanya melihat ke arah sosok Naruto yang melangkah dengan tenang menghiraukan tatapan sinis dari beberapa murid laki-laki lainnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya balik pria berambut jabrik pirang pucat yang bernama depan Nawaki yang kini bersidekap dada, sama seperti ketiga temannya matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Naruto.

"Cih! Tentu saja pendapatmu tentang murid baru itu bodoh." pria berambut jabrik hitam sepunggung yang di ikat itu berkata. Tidak peduli kalau pria bernama depan Nawaki itu ketua Geng Anbu generasi ke tiga atau lebih tepatnya 'calon'. Mengingat dari informasi yang ia dengar murid baru itu yang membantu salah satu Team anggota Geng Three Brother's yang sedang bermasalah dengan si penguasa kelas 3D dan 3E. Jadi ia ingin mendengar pendapat dari pria jabrik pirang pucat di samping kirinya ini.

Pria berambut jabrik pirang pucat itu tidak menjawab langsung melainkan membalikan badannya dan melangkah ke arah pintu masuk, "Aku tidak peduli,"

"Hu!" Pria berambut jabrik hitam sepunggung yang di ikat itu mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban 'calon' ketua Geng Anbu generasi ketiga tersebut. Lalu membalikan badannya dan melangkah mengikuti pria bernama depan Nawaki dari belakang di ikuti kedua temannya.

•X•

Berjalan dengan di ikuti sebagian pengikutnya di belakang, Hyuuga Neji dengan wajah dingin nya menatap ke depan membuat para murid laki-laki yang berada di koridor kelas menyingkir seketika. Bagaimanapun mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan penguasa dua kelas sekaligus tersebut.

"Neji-sama!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang membuat Neji dan pengikutnya berhenti di mulut anak tangga, lantai tiga.

"Ada apa Sora?" tanya Neji dengan wajah datar. Para pengikutnya juga menatap penasaran ke arah orang bernama Sora yang tadi berteriak kini di hadapan ketua mereka.

"Ternyata murid baru itu adalah orang yang membantu Kotetsu dan Izumo pada saat di dalam Club!" Pria bernama Sora tersebut memberitahu apa yang ia lihat tadi Gerbang.

Perkataan Sora membuat Neji menyeringai. Mengingat tadi malam salah satu pengikutnya melapor kalau Kotetsu dan Izumo melarikan diri setelah di bantu oleh Pria memakai topeng sebelum Polisi datang.

"Dimana dia?"

"Ikuti aku.." Sora seraya membalikan badan. Di ikuti Neji dengan pengikutnya di belakang.

"Menarik, padahal baru hari pertama... tapi kau sudah menarik perhatian eh! Naruto.." ujar sosok Pria berambut yang di ikat menjadi mencuat ke atas keluar dari balik tembok dalam kelas dekat pintu masuk yang terbuka..dengan kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku celana. Tidak salah lagi berita tentang salah satu anggota Team Three Brother's yang beberapa hari belakangan ini bermusuhan dengan Hyuuga Neji itu rupanya benar.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru-sama?" ujar salah satu murid kelas tersebut kepada pria berambut hitam di ikat sehingga rambut hitamnya mencuat ke atas yang berada di ambang pintu. Karena tidak biasanya ketua mereka tertarik kepada suatu hal karena menurutnya sungguh merepotkan...

Pria yang di panggil Shikamaru tersebut hanya menguap dan menatap seluruh penghuni kelas sekaligus pengikutnya dengan malas, "Hahh... merepotkan.." ucap Shikamaru seraya melangkah keluar kelas. Tidak lama seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut melangkah keluar mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang dengan raut mengeras.

•x•

Menghiraukan tatapan sinis dari beberapa murid dirinya lihat, Naruto yang baru tiba di Lantai dua Gedung kelas khusus Laki-Laki ini, setelah berjalan dari Gerbang yang membutuhkan waktu karena jarak antar Gedung kelas Laki-Laki dengan Gerbang cukup memakan waktu yaitu, yah walau dua menit..

Masih berjalan tanpa suara Naruto sesekali dari balik topengnya membalas tatapan sinis dari beberapa murid...sampai dari arah depan dari balik tembok keluar segerombolan murid-murid berandalan sama berpakaian seperti yang saat ini ia kenakan. Berjalan ke arahnya.

"Jadi rupanya kau yang membantu si brengsek Izumo dan Kotetsu." pria paling depan gerombolan itu berkata setelah menghentikan langkahnya di depan Naruto dengan nada datar dan bersidekap dada. Membuat Naruto yang berniat melewati gerombolan tersebut harus menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pria yang tadi bersuara yang dirinya kenal bernama Hyuuga Neji dengan tatapan biasa. Bahkan para murid yang tadi berada di lorong kelas telah menjauh.

"Hyuuga Neji. Apa urusanmu." ucap Naruto datar sembari memasukan tangan kanan nya ke dalam saku, seolah menantang penguasa dua kelas sekaligus yang saat ini dihadapannya.

"Cih. Sekali lagi kenapa kau membantu si brengsek Izumo itu." tanya Neji dengan kalem, walau tidak bisa menyembunyikan dirinya sedikit mendecil kesal kepada pria bertopeng di hadapannya ini karena membantu si brengsek Izumo yang sudah membawa Kekasih nya ke sebuah Club malam saat para pengikutnya menghajar Duo Team anggota Geng Three Brother's itu.

"Huh. Wajar saja... mereka berdua pengikutku, apa aku salah?" santai Naruto namun berbeda dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang mengeras menandakan dirinya siap untuk bertarung.

Walau sedikit kaget atas apa yang di katakan oleh pria bertopeng ini, Neji mengingat dari kelas satu banyak para ketua Geng dari berbagai Sekolah ingin merekrut mereka berdua namun oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu di tolak. Entah apa istimewanya mereka berdua tapi menurut dirinya biasa saja..

"Kalau begitu,, serang dia!" Neji sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya namun tetap datar dan tidak peduli kalau saat ini mereka semua berada di lingkungan Sekolah.

Namun...

"Kalian tahu aku tidak suka keributan ... "

Sebuah suara datar menggantung..bukan dari Naruto atau pun dari Neji tapi dari arah belakang gerombolan pengikut Neji. Membuat para pengikut Neji mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang Naruto yang saat ini memasang postur santi. Seketika itu para pengikut Neji menoleh ke belakang minus Neji sendiri.

'Shikamaru?' batin Neji sembari mata seperti tanpa pupilnya menatap tajam pria yang tadi bersuara. Mata nya juga melihat murid-murid sekitar dua puluh lebih di belakang pria bernama Shikamaru tersebut yang memandangnya dengan sinis.

".. jadi jika kalian membuat keributan disini aku jamin para pengikutku akan mempermalukan mu, Hyuuga Neji. Atau aku perlu ingatkan kau berada di daerah mana.." Lanjut Shikamaru datar dengan kedua tangan di masukan kedalam saku celananya.

Neji hanya mendengus kesal fakta perkataan pria berambut nanas ini benar. Apa lagi dirinya hanya membawa sebagian pengikutnya dan karena tidak mau memalukan darah Hyuuga nya dengan terpaksa...

"Mundur," guman Neji walau berat hati yang masih bisa di dengar oleh pengikutnya dan Naruto yang berada di belakang, ".. dan kau... masalah kita belum selesai. Aku pastikan akan membalasmu atas beberapa pengikutku yang kau patahkan tulangnya saat di Club malam." Neji berkata sambil menengok ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi Naruto hanya diam dan membalas tatapan Neji. Tepat setelah berkata itu, Neji dan pengikutnya melenggang pergi melewati Naruto. Tentu di iringi acara senggol bahu dari para pengikut Neji saat melewati Naruto.

"Uzumaki. Ikuti aku.. " ucap Shikamaru lalu melangkah melewati Naruto, setelah memberi kode untuk jangan mengikuti dirinya kepada para pengikutnya yang berada di belakang. Naruto hanya mengikuti langkah pria berkuncir mencuat ke atas itu dari belakang. Sebenarnya pria bernama Shikamaru tersebut mengingatkannya kepada teman SD nya yang memiliki _style_ rambut sama, bahkan muka malasnya pun sama.

.

Di salah satu kelas Gedung kelas laki-laki

"Kalau saja tidak ada Shikamaru... Pertempuran pasti tidak bosa dihindari.." Guman murid berambut hitam lurus dengan kulit pucat di sertai senyum terkesan palsu tersebut yang tengah memandang keluar dari balik jendela. Tidak hanya dirinya, beberapa murid kelas tersebut juga memandang keluar dari balik jendela dengan berbagai pose. Ada yang berdiri bersidekap dada, ada yang bersandar di tembok dengan mata memandang keluar. Tentu saja lengkap dengan tatapan sinis mereka memandang keluar, dimana segerombolan murid yang meraka tahu di pimpin oleh Hyuuga Neji yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan penguasa sebagian kelas dua yaitu Nara Shikamaru..

Kemabali dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru

Naruto hanya mengkerutkan kening di balik topengnya saat pria berambut berkuncir mencuat ke atas ini membawanya ke sebuah gudang, namun saat melewati pintu masuk Gudang tersebut Naruto dibuat sedikit kaget. Karena berbeda sekali, di luar penampilan memang seperti gudang namun saat dirinya masuk ke dalam...berbeda sekali dengan penampialannya dari luar. Ia juga melihat tiga murid berpakaian sama serba hitam dengan kaos ada yang putih polos, atau hitam polos semua. Apa lagi orang berbadan sedikit gendut atau lebih tepatnya besar tersebut memakai pakaian liar dengan rantai sangat besar berbeda dengan yang lainnya, yang bergelantung di pinggang kanannya. Dengan tato seperti obat nyamuk di kedua pipinya yang menambah kesan sangar. Apa lagi rambutnya sedikit panjang hingga punggung berwarna merah gelap. Membuat siapa saja yang ingin menentangnya berkelahi harus pikir dua kali..

"Siapa yang kau bawa, Shikamaru?" tanya pria berambut pirang dengan di sisir kebelakang yang satu satunya di ruangan ini berpakaian sangat rapih dan sopan, pria itu sedikit melirik ke arah pintu masuk yang di buka. Lalu detik berikutnya menatap kembali layar TV tidak jauh di hadapannya yang memperlihatkan Game sepiritual. Terlihat juga di kedua tanganya sedang memegang sebuah stik Game dengan jari-jarinya bergerak dengan lincah. Teman bermain Game nya yang disamping kanannya hanya acuh. Berperawakan terkesan misterius yang memakai kaca mata atau mungkin itu bukan di sebut kaca mata, dengan kaca hitam..kalau di lihat dari luar akan mengkilap. Dan juga satu-satu orang yang di dalam ruangan ini memakai jaket yang sangat tertutup.

"Teman lama." jawab Shikamaru santai, melangkah ke arah sopa yang berada di tengah ruangan ini. Membuat Naruto menyimpulkan kalau pria berambut seperti nanas ini adalah teman nya pada waktu masih Sekolah Dasar.

"Jadi apa yang kau mau Shikamaru? Tapi aku tidak menyangka orang yang malas dan cengeng saat ayahnya menasehati jadi seperti ini he!" Naruto berkata dengan nada sedikit mengejek, setelah duduk di sopa berhadapan dengan pria berambut nanas tersebut. Menghiraukan pria berbadan besar yang mempunyai tato seperti obat nyamuk di kedua pipinya yang berwarna merah tersebut... kini menatapnya tajam di dekat kulkas tidak jauh dari sopa yang dirinya duduki ini.

"Choji ini urusan ku." ucapnya menatap datar pria berbadan besar bertato seperti obat nyamuk tersebut yang ia panggil Choji. Saat dirinya melihat pergerakan seakan siap menyerang pria bertopeng ini. Memang salah satu pengikut kepercayaannya di antara ketiganya yang paling sensitif kalau dirinya dihina itu adalah Choji alias teman kecilnya. Menatap kembali pria bertopeng ini dengan senyum mengejek di buatnya.

"Tapi... aku lebih tidak menyangka orang yang dulu 'kutu buku' yang selalu memakai kaca mata hitam setebal **Tiga inci** dan... seenak jidat keluar Sekolah tanpa memberitahukan apapun kepada pihak Sekolah, jadi seperti ini..." balas Shikamaru membalas ejekan Naruto dengan penuh penekanan di kata 'Tiga inci'.

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar ejekan yang tepat sasaran itu. Kedua pria yang berada di depan Layar TV itu hanya acuh tak peduli.

Choji, pria berbadan paling besar di ruangan ini hanya menenggak minuman kaleng yang ia ambil dari dalam kulkas tadi. Dengan bahu bersandar di samping kulkan dan mata tidak lepas dari sosok Naruto yang masih terkekeh.

Naruto menghentikan kekehannya dan benar kalau pria berambut seperti nanas ini adalah teman masa kecilnya, "Ternyata kau memang Shikamaru yang aku kenal saat kecil."

"Memang kau kira siapa bung?" Shikamaru di akhiri tawa kecil sembari mengulurkan kepalan tinju ke arah Naruto dan di balas juga oleh Naruto dengan kepalan tinju juga. "Tapi aku heran kenapa kau keluar Sekolah saat itu apa lagi tanpa memberi tahu kepada pihak Sekolah? Dan saat itu aku tidak mendengar lagi siswa 'kutu buku' bersekolah di sarang berandalan. Eh!" lanjut Shikamaru sedikit mengejek di akhir katanya. Yah sebenarnya dia tahu kalau pria bertopeng ini adalah Naruto dari ayah yang kebetulan tangan kanan kake nya Naruto.

"Pantas saja kau tahu tentang ku Shika. Rupanya rumor tentang ku sampai ke Sekolah 'han mu eh... " ucap Naruto walau sedikit kaget ternyata saat dirinya masuk Sekolah SMP Akademi Konoha yang saat itu dirinya masih berpenampilan culun tersebar luas hingga ke SMP Akademi Suna, "..tapi soal pertanyaan mu tadi itu tidak penting." lanjut Naruto datar bersidekap sedikit melirik ke arah tiga orang tadi yang bermain Game dan orang berbadan besar duduk di sofa yang kosong mengelilingi sebuah Meja sedikit besar di hadapannya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin tahu 'masalah' apa yang membuat orang kutu buku sepertimu dulu berubah sedrastis seperti ini.." ujar Shikamaru kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"Memang dulu dia siapa Shikamaru?" Pria berambut pirang di sisir kebelakang sedikit pucat yang duduk di sofa kanan itu bertanya.

"Apa kau dengar seangkatan kita kalau ada siswa kutu buku mendaftar di SMP Akademi Konoha tempat dimana muridnya semua berandalan.." ucap Shikamaru menatap malas ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi yang aku herankan... " lanjut pria berambit nanas itu dengan nada serius. Membuat pria yang bertanya kepada Shikamaru tadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk tertawa.

"Kenapa kau- " . " Apa bisa berhenti pembicaraan omong kosong ini dan kebetulan aku memiliki pertanyaan kepada mu Shikamaru.." kata Naruto memotong perkataan pria bernama Shikamaru tersebut.

"Baiklah. Apa pertanyaan mu?" ucap Shikamaru. Dengan tiga teman nya masih menyimak pembicaraan antara ketua mereka dengan pria bertopeng ini. Karena tidak biasanya ketua mereka seperti ini.

"siapa penguasa-penguasa di Sekolah ini?" tanya Naruto serius masih bersidekap, karena saat dirinya bertanya kepada Kotetsu pada saat itu..belum di jawab. Membuat tiga pengikut kepercayaan Shikamaru menatap tajam dirinya.

"Hm, merepotkan. Tapi sebagai teman kecil aku akan jelaskan satu persatu siapa yang berkuasa.

Sebenarnya hanya beberapa yang menonjol, seperti salah satu Team anggota Geng 'Three Brother's' kau pasti tahu si Izumo dan Kotetsu. Mereka berdua tidak mempunyai pengikut. Seperti nama Geng mereka, mereka tangguh dalam pertempuran karena kerjasama mereka yang dapat bisa dibilang 'kokoh' walau tidak setangguh dan sekuat dan sekokoh dua anggota team lainnya yaitu Duo Monster Hijau dari SMA Akademi Kiri dan Si 'A' dan Si 'Be atau Killer Be' dari SMU Akademi Kumo- "

"Hei. Aku bilang penguasa-penguasa Sekolah ini!" potong Naruto. Namun di hiraukan oleh Shikamaru.

"Shimura Sai. Dia murid yang menguasai sebagian kelas dua. Kemampuan bertarung cukup tangguh, karena aku pernah bertempur dengannya. Lalu Hyuuga Neji orang yang tadi, dia penguasa dua kelas 3B dan 3C. Kalau dalam pertarungan dia tangguh apa lagi pukulannya itu yang yah...lumayan meremukan tulang. Tapi Seminggu lalu dia kalah bertempur dengan Geng 'Anbu' dan mungkin tidak lama lagi dia akan bergabung dengan Geng 'Anbu' itu. Dan Sora, dikenal tangan kanan Neji. Tidak banyak tentang dia, tapi dia cukup tangguh dan setia kepada Neji.

Lalu Nawaki Senju. Dia ketua Geng 'Anbu' atau rumor yang beredar 'calon' ketua Geng besar yang bernama 'Anbu', dia juga samaseperti mu murid baru Seminggu lalu. Dari rumor beredar di petarung jalanan, dia sangat tangguh..

Tapi juga kau harus mewaspadai Tiga orang yang selalu bersamanya yang bernama Izunuka Kiba. Dia terkenal juga di jalanan. Lalu Morino Idate dan Muku mereka berdua juga terkenal tangguh dalam pertarungan." ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Wow!" ujar pria berambut pirang sedikit pucat yang di sisir ke belakang tersebut seolah mengungkap ketidak percayaannya atas apa yang ia lihat, seorang Nara Shikamaru berbicara panjang lebar. Bahkan Choji harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasukan dua biji kacang yang ia kupas tadi ke dalam mulutnya. Berbeda dengan pria jabrik hitam yang memakai kaca mata robot tersebut hanya diam dengan datar.

"Lalu seluruh kelas satu siapa penguasa-penguasanya?" tanya Naruto menghiraukan kedua teman Shikamaru yang masih menganga.

"He ! Kalau kelas satu itu tidak ada. Karena ada peraturan siapa yang berniat menguasai kelas satu seluruh penguasa di Sekolah ini akan menghabisinya. Entah soal itu merepotkan." jawab Shikamaru. malas.

Tapi detik berikutnya padangan pria berambut nanas itu serius, "memang kau mau apa bertanya seperti itu. Kau tahu IQ ku tinggi. Menghilang selama satu tahun setelah keluar Sekolah tanpa memberitahu pihak Sekolah lalu kembali dan mendaftar Sekolah disini dengan penampilan sangat mencolok seperti ini. Apa lagi kau tadi bertanya siapa penguasa-penguasa di Sekolah ini. Jadi apa tujuan mu sebenarnya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab tapi berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke luar. Membuat Shikamaru yakin atas kesimpulannya.

"Kalau kau berniat menguasai Sekolah ini, kau harus bersaing dengan orang Senju itu." ucap Shikamaru yang membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu... pasti akan menarik!" ujar Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Shikamaru.

'Jadi begitu!' batin Shikamaru mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menandakan tebakannya benar kalau teman masa kecilnya ini berniat menguasai Sekolah ini. Seringaian menantang di buat Shikamaru yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan ku aku akan membantumu menguasai Sekolah ini. Naruto.." ujar Shikamaru, membuat ketiga temannya menyeringai.

"Benarkah! Menarik sekali... aku tunggu di atap." ujar Naruto tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa mengubah posisinya, lalu membuka pintu di depannya dan melangkah ke luar.

Hening

"Sekian lama. Akhirnya kau turun juga eh! Shikamaru."

Shikamaru hanya melirik ke asal suara tadi yaitu temannya yang memakai kaca mata aneh, atau terlalu canggih. Lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Ayo. Shino! Choji! Temujin.."

•x•

Atap Gedung Sekolah dekat pagar pembatas dengan Gedung Kelas penghuninya Perempuan semua

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau membuat ini menjadi menarik Naruto!" ucap Shikamaru sembari melangkah memutari Naruto dengan pelan, dengan menggerakan tangannya seolah sedang pemanasan. Tidak jauh dari mereka..Choji, Temujin dan Shino terlihat sedang bersidekap untuk menonton kedua nya dengan Shino bersandar di pagar besi berjari tersebut.

"Huh! Dan sebaliknya kau harus serius Shika!" balas Naruto dengan seringaiannya dan tak lupa lehernya di patahkan ke kanan ke kiri yang membuat surai pirangnya bergerak.

"Itu sudah pasti!" ujar Shikamaru seketika langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dari samping kanan. Dengan raut mengeras dan kedua tangan mengepal.

Dengan kuat saat jarak menipis Shikamaru melayangkan tinjuan ke arah pipi kiri Naruto.

Bugh!

"Butuh strategi, pengalaman, kekuatan lebih untuk menjatuhkan ku Shika!" ujar Naruto setelah mengubah laju pukulan itu dengan lengan kirinya sehingga meleset ke samping kiri kepalanya. Lalu dengan cepat Naruto meninju dada Shikamaru.

BUGH!

"Ugh!"

Ringis Shikamaru dengan tubuh sedikit tersered ke belakang setengah meter dari ia berdiri tadu, "Hah... menarik. Tidak ku sangka mantan kutu buku seperti mu pukulannya kuat juga." sambil membersihkan darah yang sedikit keluar dari sela bibirnya.

"Aku bilang kau harus serius!" Naruto melayangkan pukulan ke arah pipi kanan Shikamaru.

Bregh!

Tanpa kesulitan Shikamaru membelokan pukulan itu, meniru gerakan Naruto seperti tadi saat menghalau tinjuannya. Dan dengan cepat pula tentu dengan tenaga penuh Shikamaru melayangkan pukulan ke arah kepala Naruto. Tapi di hindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Dan dengan cepat pula Naruto membalas dengan melayangkan lutut kanannya ke arah perut bagian kiri Shikamaru.

BREG!

"Kau lengah, jenius!" ucap Naruto dengan seringaiannya yang ternyata dengan cepat menyikut kepala Shikamaru yang terfokus kepada serangan lututnya tadi.

Tap!

"Oh ya!" ujar Shikamaru menahan sikutan Naruto dengan tangan kanan, karena tangan kirinya untuk menahan lutut kanan Naruto. Sebelum Naruto kembali menarik lututnya. Memanfaatkan jarak yang sangat dekat, Shikamaru dengan cepat satu kali langkah menerjang Naruto sembari mengarahkan lutut kirinya ke arah perut Naruto.

Bugh!

"Ugh!"

Dengan telak lutut Shikamaru mengenai perut Naruto yang membuat sang empunya meringis. Belum sampai di situ...

Dugk!

Tanpa di duga Shikamaru menghantamkan keningnya dengan kening Naruto yang berlapis topeng. Membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit terpelanting ke belakang. Masih belum, dengan cepat Shikamaru menjejek perut Naruto hingga membungkuk.

"Keras juga topeng mu, Naruto!" Shikamaru dengan seringaian menghiraukan darah perlahan mengalir di keningnya, lalu seolah tanpa perasaan menjambak rambut pirang sedikit merah di kedua sisi tersebut dan dengan cepat Shikamaru mengantamkan lutut kanannya ke wajah Naruto.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Tidak hanya sekali, Shikamaru menghantam kepala Naruto dengan lututnya tiga kali sebelum menghajar kepala Naruto hingga terpental ke arah meja yang tidak terpakai kebetulan berada di atap.

"Ayolah! Buatlah ini menarik Naruto!"

Tidak jauh dari Shikamaru. Temujin menyeringai, "Oi, aku baru kali ini melihat si malas itu bertarung penuh bergairah!"

"Ini bertarung bodoh! Bukan bertarung di atas ranjang." Shino dengan nada kalem namun tajam.

"Oi! Maksudku bukan seperti itu, super hero!" ujar Temujin menatap Shino yang sedang bersidekap bersandar di pagar pembatas dengan tatapan kesal. Tapi tetap tidak mengurangi imegnya. Choji hanya diam.

BRAK!

Temujin kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan dimana pria bertopeng bernama Naruto itu sepertinya baru menghantamkan balok kayu ke arah kepala Shikamaru. Karena matanya melihat ada beberapa pecahan balok kayu di sekitar Shikamaru.

•

"He! Dalam pertarungan apa pun itu di perbolehkan, bukan begitu Shikamaru!" ucap Naruto setelah menghantamkan balok kayu yang ia ambil di atas meja tidak terpakai tadi.

"Kau benar!" Shikamaru melangkah dengan menghajar kepala Naruto namun dapat di tahan dengan mudah.

Tap!

Dengan kuat Shikamaru menangkap kepalan tinju kiri dari Naruto. Namun Naruto kembali melayangkan lutut kanannya ke arah perut Shikamaru.

Bugh!

Bugh!

"Bagaimana? Shika!" Setelah menghantamkan lutut kanannya tiga kali ke perut Shikamaru, Naruto kembali melayangkan tinjuannya ke kepala Shikamaru.

Bugh!

"Ugh!"

Shikamaru sedikit tersered kebelakang saat pukulan dari Naruto mengenainya.

Tapi seolah tidak memberikan kesempatan, Naruto dengan kuat menjejek perut Shikamaru hingga membungkuk. Tapi sebelum membungkuk sempurna. Dengan gerakan lambat Naruto mengadukan kening nya yang di lapisi topeng tersebut ke kening Shikamaru.

Dugk!

Tapi tanpa di duga Shikamaru menerjang Naruto. Setelah beradu kening tadi..

Bugh!

Naruto berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya saat tubuhnya sedikit terpental kebelakang akibat pukulan Shikamaru.

'Sial! Pusing juga!' batin Shikamaru namun memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali menerjang Naruto dengan sedikit meloncat dengan lutut kanannya mengarah ke dada Naruto.

Brakk!

Tubuh Naruto hampir tumbang setelah tersered sedikit kebelakang akibat terjangan lutut Shikamaru dari arah depan.

"Lumayan. Tapi kau pikir mantan seorang kutu buku seperti ku ingin menguasai Sekolah ini tanpa bekal apapun... tapi sayangnya kau salah." ucap Naruto menegakkan badannya dan sedikit membersihkan darah yang keluar dari sela bibir kanannya.

Shikamaru mendengar perkataan itu sedikit membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Dan aku tunjukan 'bekal' itu pada mu!" ujar Naruto sembari berlari dengan kecepatan yang ia latih dari SMP dengan kake tua itu. Naruto menghajar pipi kanan Shikamaru saat jarak menipis. Dan mengantamkan lutut kanannya berkali-kali ke perut Shikamaru. Lalu seolah tanpa perasaan Naruto menjambak kuncir pria Nara tersebut dengan kuat untuk mendongak.

"Yo!"

Bugh!

Naruto menonjok wajah Shikamaru yang tengah mendongak akibat jambakannya.

Greb!

Kepalan tinju Naruto berhenti saat Shikamaru menangkap tangannya. Padahal dirinya berniat meninju kembali wajah yang selalu memasang raut malas itu.

Bugh!

"Ugh!"

Tanpa di duga Shikamaru meninju perut Naruto dengan tenaga penuh. Lalu dengan tenaga penuh Shikamaru menyikut pipi kanan Naruto. Tapi karena pelatihan kake tua itu Naruto masih tetap mempertahankan keseimbangannya dan dengan cepat menjejek perut Shikamaru dengan keras hingga terpental ke belakang satu meter.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Naruto melangkah dengan santai mendekati Shikamaru yang terengah-engah bersimbah keringat dan sedikit darah mengotori bajunya yang kini tengah membungkuk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Gerb!

Naruto mencengkram kuat kuncir Shikamaru. Dengan seringaian kejam Naruto menyikut kepala Shikamaru.

Menatap sejenak wajah berantakan teman masa kecilnya ini, Naruto kembali berniat meninju wajah Shikamaru.

Wushh..

Tap!

"Aku tidak menyangka kau dapat membuat Shikamaru seperti ini..tapi walau Shikamaru kalah kau pikir kami mau membantumu."

Naruto menengok ke samping kanan dimana Pria berbadan besar yang ia tahu bernama Choji yang menangkap kepalan tinju dengan tangan kiri.

Bugh!

"Ugh!" tubuh Naruto terpental kebelakang dua meter akibat pipi kanannya di tinju oleh Choji dengan tenaga besar.

"Ugh! Jadi begitu... " ringis Naruto dengan iris biru yang di balik topengnya menatap Choji dengan tajam.

"Hm. Apa boleh buat... lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak bertarung, bukan begitu..Shino!"

Naruto menengok ke arah Pria berambut pirang kepucatan yang di sisir kebelakang yang tengah berjalan dengan pelan ke arah samping kanan Shikamaru yang masih membungkuk.

'Dasar licik! Tapi biarlah... khukhukhukhu' batin Naruto melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang terlihat menyeringai, seakan mengejek dirinya. Terlihat juga Pria yang memakai kaca mata canggih yang tadi bersandar di pagar besi sudah berdiri di samping Choji dengan kedua tangan di masukan kedalam celana.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu mau kalian!" tepat setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berlari ke arah Shikamaru, Choji, Temujin dan Shino.

•

•

 **~_To. Be. Continued_~**

 **•**

 **A/N : itulah Chapter 3 hanya memperkenalkan Char yang akan berperan sangat penting di Chapter-Chapter berikitnya.**

 **Soal penampilan Shino liat seperti The Last.**

 **Soal pair aku sudah ada tapi nanti saja author beritahu.**

 **Dan tentang Naruto buat geng baru, itu memang benar.**

 **Review!**

 **yusufnur321 out~**


	4. Chapter 4 Rencana!

'Dasar licik! Tapi, biarlah.. khukhukhu.. batin Naruto melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang terlihat menyeringai, seakan mengejek dirinya. Terlihat juga pria yang memakai kaca mata canggih tadi bersandar di pagar besi sudar berdiri di samping Choji dengan kedua tangan di masukan ke saku celana.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau kalian!" tepat setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berlari ke arah Shikamaru, Choji, Temujin dan Shino.

•

 **Retaliation The Fighter**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : yusufnur321**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo (s), Gore,...Dll**

•

 **[Rencana!]**

Bel pulang beberapa menit lalu sudah berbunyi, membuat Naruto tak heran tidak menemukan satupun Murid yang berlalu lalang, menengok ke arah gedung sebelah gedung Murid khusus Laki-Laki juga para Murid Perempuan mungkin sudah pulang semua mengingat matanya tidak melihat satu pun siswi yang berlalu lalang ataupun berjalan pulang. Kakinya terus melangkah di jalan terotoal dengan tangan kirinya di masukan ke dalam saku celana. Sesekali iris matanya bergerak untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dengan menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan utama. Menghiraukan cahaya jingga ke orange'an yang sesekali menyilaukan matanya saat dirinya melewati cela gedung-gedung atau perumahan penduduk. Ya sebenarnya dirinya berniat tidak akan ke apartemennya langsung, namun karena dua orang yang ia cari setelah pertarungannya di atap tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya. Ya, ia terpaksa langsung ke apartemennya, lagi pula itu tidak buruk juga.

Masih melangkah di terotoal Naruto berpikir bagaimana nanti kedepannya, mengingat saat ini dirinya di Kota ini bukan hanya Sekolah saja tapi juga untuk menjalankan rencananya yang sudah ia susun saat masa pelatiannya dengan kake tua itu.

Mengumpulkan pasukan.

Ya, itulah rencana pertamanya. Yaitu mengumpulkan pasukan sebanyak mungkin di Kota ini atau lebih jelasnya rencana pertamanya ini adalah mengumpulkan brandalan-brandalan yang menguasai berbagai tempat di Konoha. Dan dari perkataan kake tua itu Kota Konoha, kota yang masih liar. Ya, mungkin kata liar dapat di artikan dengan tidak ada satupun brandalan yang dapat menguasai Kota Konoha. Bahkan saat ini Kota-Kota seperti Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure dan Iwagakure telah ada yang menguasainya. Apa memang benar yang di katakan kake tua itu, kalau brandalan-brandalan kota ini tangguh-tangguh. Tapi yang jadi permasalahan untuk menjalankan rencana pertamanya adalah bagaimana ia dapat mengumpulkan pasukan sebanyak mungkin.

Hmm.. Menantang satu persatu ketua Genk yang ada di Konoha?

Atau

Berperang satu persatu dengan Genk yang menguasai Kota ini? Hm.. Mungkin kedua cara itu yang muncul di kepalanya dapat ia gunakan untuk menjalankan rencana pertamanya. Membuat seringaian Naruto tercipta merasa kalau hari-hari kedepannya akan menarik dengan berbagai pertarungan.

Tepat saat melangkah di depan mulut gang sepi dari ekor matanya yang di balik topeng Naruto dapat melihat tiga pria tengah menghempit seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang tengah menangis. Namun oleh Naruto hiraukan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

'Tunggu! Pirang pucat!?' batin Naruto seketika menghentikan langkahnya, namun dalam hatinya merasa ragu kalau gadis tadi adalah anak teman kake tua itu, mengingat kota ini luas gadis yang berambut pirang pucat pasti banyak, tapi..

"Baiklah hanya kali ini saja.. " guman Naruto kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke gang sepi tadi yang masih terlihat di matanya karena memang jarak antara gang tadi dengannya belum terlalu jauh.

• **XX•**

 **Flashback!**

Tidak ada rasa takut di hatinya meski lawannya empat pria yang mempunyai kemampuan berkelahi tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata, Naruto kini berada di atap gedung berlari ke arah Shikamaru, Choji, Shino dan Temujin dengan tangan kanan mengepal.

Dalam keadaan berlari Naruto dengan sengaja menginjak sebuah balok kayu yang tadi digunakan olehnya untuk menggampar kepala sahabatnya. Balok kayu tersebut berputar melayang ke atas disamping kiri tubuhnya saat kaki kirinya yang berlapis sepatu menginjak tepat bagian ujung balok kayu tersebut dan hal itu membuat balok kayu itu berjengit ke atas.

 **Hap!**

Dengan cepat Naruto menggapai balok kayu tersebut tanpa menghentikan larinya. Bersama dengan itu Naruto meloncat ke depan dengan kaki mengangkat ke depan dimana tepat di depannya terdapat Choji pria berbadan besar tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan mengepal bersama tiga temannya.

"HAAA!" Dengan teriakan Naruto menjejek Choji saat jarak antara mereka menipis. Kemudian dengan cepat pula Naruto mengantamkan balok kayunya ke pipi Temujin.

 **Bugg!**

Tubuh besar Choji sedikit terpental kebelakang akibat menahan jejekkan kaki kanan Naruto.

Tap!

Bersamaan pula Temujin menangkap balok kayu yang mengincar pipi mulusnya.

WUSS!

Naruto segera merunduk saat Shikamaru disamping kanannya berniat memukulnya.

BUGH!

"Uggh!" Tubuh Naruto sedikit tersered ke kanan saat setelah menghindari serangan pria berkuncir tadi Choji dengan cepat malayangkan tendangan ke arahnya. Namun dengan cepat pula ia membalas dengan tendangan kaki kanannya. Memanfaatkan jarak antara mereka berempat, Naruto kembali menggerakan kaki kanannya untuk menjejek tulang kering Temujin. Namun bersamaan Naruto merasakan sakit di pipi kirinya, melihat melalui ekor matanya, ia melihat Shino tengah menonjok pipi kirinya.

SSREEKK!

Kedua kaki Naruto yang berlapis sepatu hitam bergesekkan dengan lantai atap akibat pukulan dari Shino membuat tubuhnya tersered ke samping kanan hampir menghantam pagar jaring besi atap. Sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa peri Naruto meludah dengan kasar.

'Ugh! Sakit juga.'

Kedua iris matanya yang di balik topeng menatap tajam tiga orang di depannya. Tunggu! Tiga..

Tap!

Hanya mengandalkan dari sudut matanya Naruto dengan cepat menangkap kepalan tinju dari arah kirinya. Kemudian dengan kecepatan yang ia latih dengan kake tua itu, tangan Naruto bergerak mencekik leher pelaku pukulan tadi yaitu Temujin.

 **BUGH! . BUGH!**

Naruto kembali menggerakan kaki kanannya untuk menjejek perut Shino sebelum menendangnya dengan kuat hingga terpental kebelakang. Tangan kananya masih mencekik Temujin. Naruto menengok ke kiri saat menyadari suatu pergerakan dan benar saja, terlihat dari ekor matanya pria berbadan besar itu tengah melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arahnnya.

'Cih! Mereka merepotkan juga!' batin Naruto. Tidak menyadari pria berkuncir tengah meloncat dengan bantuan meja yang ada di atap ke arahnya dari kanan dengan lutut kanannya terarah ke arahnya.

"AKU BALAS YANG TADI! NARUTO!" Teriak Shikamaru dengan seringaian kejam, lutut kanannya dengan keras menghantam rahang Naruto yang terlihat kaget. Hal itu membuat cekikannya pada Temujin lepas.

Memanfaatkan tubuh Naruto yang terhempas ke arahnya, Choji dengan tangan mengepal menonjok wajah Naruto sampai membuat tubuh Naruto terpental ke arah Shikamaru. Seolah masih belum puas, pria berkuncir tersebut menonjok wajah Naruto yang sebagian di tutupi oleh topeng kemudian menghantamkan lutu kananya dua kali ke perut Naruto yang membuatnya batuk darah, sebelum dengan tenaga penuh Shikamaru menyikut kepala Naruto dan menendangnya sampai menabrak pagar besi berjaring atap gedung ini.

 **BRAK!**

Tubuh Naruto menabrak pagar besi pembatas berjaring. Tidak menyangka dirinya mendapatkan serangan beruntun, apa lagi tepat di wajahnya ini.

 **Krakh!**

"Aragg!"

Suara kecil saat Naruto membetulkan rahangnya yang sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya meski dirinya harus menahan rasa sakit saat melakukan itu. Mematahkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melemaskan kepalanya yang kaku akibat serangan beruntun tadi. Naruto menatap tajam ke Shikamaru, Choji, Temujin dan Shino.

"Ku akui kau cukup tangguh.. Tapi tetap kau tidak dapat mengalahkan kami!" ucap Shikamaru dengan seringaiannya, apa lagi darah sedikit kering mengalir di pelipisnya yang menambah kesan tersendiri siapapun yang melihatnya.

Choji, Temujin dan Shino hanya memasang posisi siap menyerang kembali walau ada beberapa bagian di tubuh mereka yang sedikit panas akibat pukulan atau tendangan dari Naruto.

"Kalau hanya ini kemampuanmu, aku tidak yakin tentang perkataanmu yang berniat menguasai sekokah ini." Tambah Shikamaru menatap Naruto yang hanya diam saja. "Hahh.. baiklah Choji, Temujin Shino beri dia pelajaran." intruksi Shikamaru kepada tiga temannya.

"Hm tidak di perintahpun aku akan beri dia pelajaran, lagi pula leherku terasa sakit di cekik olehnya!" pria paling rapih mengenakan pakaian tersebut berlari ke Naruto dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat. Di ikuti dibelakangnya dua temannya yaitu Choji dan Shino.

 **DESS!**

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan saat sebuah kepalan tinju mengincar wajahnya, hal itu membuat kepalan tinju dari Temujin mengantam pagar besi pembatas. Tidak menyiakan kesempatan lawannya melakukan serangan kembali, Naruto dengan cepat mengarahkan lutut kanannya ke perut bagian samping kiri Temujin. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto menangkap pukulan dari Shino dan melintirnya yang membuat ringisan tertahan dari mulut Shino.

 **BUGH!**

Tubuh yang memakai kaca mata seperti Super hero itu terpental kebelakang saat Naruto menarik lutut kanannya dari perut Temujin kemudian menendang dada Shino dengan keras. Baru saja akan menengok ke Shikamaru untuk menyombongkan diri, Naruto meringis merasakan sebuah pukulan keras di bagian dadanya dan bersamaan dengan itu tubuhnya terhempas kebelakang menghantam pagar besi pembatas atap. Mencoba melihat siapa pelakunya di sela-sela menarik oksigen ke paru-parunya Naruto melihat Choji pria berbadan besar tengah menyeringai tanpa berniat melepaskan kepalan tinjunya pada dada bidangnya.

"Hahahaha.. Apa kau ingin aku tertawa. Dengan kempuan seperti ini kau berniat menguasai sekolah ini!.. hahahah.. " Choji kembali mengangkat tangan kananya lalu menonjok wajah Naruto.

Berniat kembali menonjok wajah Naruto, namun sebelum itu terjadi Naruto dengan keras menonjok perut besar Choji, membuat pria berbadan besar tersebut melotot dengan keringat dingin merasakan pukulan dari Naruto.

"Khukhukhu.. " Naruto hanya terkekeh aneh tanpa berniat melepaskan pukulannya dari perut Choji.

 **GERB!**

Dengan cepat tangan kiri Naruto mencekik kuat leher Choji dan dengan tenaga besar Naruto mengangkat tubuh besar Choji hingga kedua kaki pria berbadan besar tersebut meninggalkan lantai atap setinggi sepuluh senti. Masih belum dengan cepat dan memanfaatkan berat tubuh Choji, Naruto membanting tubuh besar Choji ke permukaan lantai atap dengan punggung duluan yang menyentuh lantai.

 **BUGHH!**

"Arghh!"

Suara gedebug saat tubuh besar Choji bertemu permukaan lantai atap. Shino, Temujin hanya melotot melihat tubuh besar temannya itu di banting. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru, ia hanya diam melihat kejadian itu.

"Berhenti! Naruto.. Baiklah aku akan membantu mu!" ucap Shikamaru sedikit keras. Sekaligus menghentikan kepalan tinju Naruto yang berniat menonjok wajah Choji.

Menengok sedikit ke Shikamaru, Naruto berkata. "Hm.. Itu yang ingin aku dengar darimu." kemudian kembali menatap wajah kesakitan Choji.

"Tapi... sebelum itu.. " ucap Naruto kemudian menonjok wajah Choji yang tadi sempat berhenti.

 **END!**

•XX•

Saat ini Naruto hanya menatap wajah Gadis bersurai pirang di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya yang terlihat tengah terlelap puas. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah selembar poto persis seperti gadis di hadapannya ini. Menghela nafas, ternyata benar gadis pirang pucat ini anak teman kake tua itu yang bersekolah di Kota ini. Ya. Setelah menghajar tiga orang tadi dirinya langsung membawa gadis ini ke apartemennya, mengingat tadi gadis pirang pucat ini pingsan setelah dirinya menghajar tiga pria yang berniat memerkosanya. Mengingat itu, ia beruntung tiba tepat waktu, kalau saja telat, mungkin ke perawanan gadis ini sudah tudak ada. Namun ia juga sangsi apa gadis pirang pucat ini masih perawan, mengingat pergaulan remaja di Negara Jepang sedikit errr gimana gitu. Apa lagi gadis ini memiliki porsi tubuh menurutnya 'Sexy!' jadi jangan salahkan dirinya sedikit sangsi kalau anak teman kake tua ini sudah tidak perawan lagi. Menghela nafas kembali, memikirkan hal itu membuat hormon yang ada di dalam tubuhnya mulai meningkat, bahkan ia merasa saat ini penisnya sudah tegang. Bagaimanapun di dalam apartemen kecil bersama gadis sexy telanjang membuat dirinya harus menahan hormon sexynya. Soal gadis ini telanjang, memang seluruh pakaian yang di kenakan gadis ini ia lepas, mengingat pakaian yang di kenakan gadis ini tadi sudah robek sana-sini jadi ia lepas saja, lagi pula dirinya dapat...

'Aarrghhh SIAL! Baiklah lagi pula dia sedang pingsan..' batin Naruto. Gara-gara memikirkan itu hormon sexy nya yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga lepas dan menuasai tubuhnya.

Perlahan namun pasti Naruto bergerak mendekat antara dua kaki gadis pirang yang tengah pingsan itu. Menarik pelan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Gadis pirang tersebut ke bawah hingga perlahan satu persatu bagian tubuh gadis pirang pucat tersebut terlihat di mata Naruto yang terlihat menggiurkan.

'Persetan!'

Manik matanya Naruto tertuju dua gundukan 'imut' di antara selangkangan kaki gadis itu. Meneguk ludah, beruntung benda 'itu' tdak di bejad oleh ke tiga pria tadi, kalau saja dirinya tidak tiba tepat waktu. Mungkin benda 'ini' tidak akan semenggiurkan ini. Posis di antara kaki gadis pirang ini membuat Naruto dengan jelas melihat lekuk Vagina gadis pirang pucat ini. Mengikuti insting, Naruto perlahan menekukan kedua kaki gadis pirang pucat ini dan sedikit mendekatkan ke arahnya hingga dirinya bisa dengan sangat jelas melihat vagina merah gadis ini. Perlahan kepalanya di dekatkan ke mulut vagina di hadapannya ini..

Lima seniti..

Dua senti...

Satu senti...

 **Hap!**

Detak jantung Naruto semakin menggila, saat mulutnya merasakan tekstur mulut vagina gadis pirang ini, bau khas vagina tercium hidungnya membuat nafsunya semakin meningkat. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat mulut vagina gadis tersebut. Perlahan tapi jilatan Naruto semakin menggila mengobok ngobok vagina gadis pirang pucat tersebut.

"Ughhh!"

Mata Naruto melotot, mendengar lengkungan desah dari gadis ini. Menandakan gadis yang tadi ia tolong ini sadar..

•

•

•

 **~_To. Be. Continued_~**

•

 **A/N : Author membawa Chapter 4 ini. Hahh..apa masih ada yang nungguin?**

 **Tidak banyak author sampaikan. Dan disini Naruto bersifat biasa saja namun sedikit kejam dan dingin saat waktunya.**

 **Tentang Naruto culun jadi seperti di atas. Pasti itu ada alasannya. Lalu membalas dendam ke pada temannya? Sepertinya tidak. Mengingat Naru tidak mempunyai musuh saat di SMP.**

 **Fic ini author hanya terinspirasi dari Crows Zero. Jadi mungkin plot-plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi author.**

 **Sampai disini..**

 **Out~**


End file.
